This Is Different
by LizziePixie-Aiko
Summary: Evie is on a mission.She has to teach the future Dark Lord compassion.But Whoever said that it would be easy?Contains time travel and a certain Tommy boy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

This Is Different

Prologue

The nights are dark, the moon glows on the sky and little dots shine brightly around it.  
>They called them stars.<em>They<em> say that there were so many of them you wouldn't be able to count them._They_ say when a star falls a soul crosses our world to another, some souls stay here, some go up,some even go to other dimensions.**But** that's just what _they_ say.  
>I don't think that any soul should go to hell, just because the person who possesed it did something wrong.I don't even believe in heaven nor do I believe in hell.<strong>But<strong> that's just what _I_ think.  
>No one knows what's it like <em>there<em>.**Not even** the ghosts can't tell you!  
>People fear what's different and unexplainable. There are few people that see through the difference and see what we have in common.<br>I am lucky to have met such a person.  
>A man that sees through my difference and loves me as if I were family.<p>

I never knew what I would face,but nothingless I would always welcome. What **is to happen let it happen.**  
>I never thought that that I would change something.<br>Interfere.  
>Alter.<br>I always thought that whatever bad or good, I would gladly face.**But** this, This was different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**Introduction part 1**

Death.

What a small word yet it has so many meanings.

So many emotions in one simple word.

To every person it means something different.**But what** does it mean to me?

My name is Evelia Interimo.

If you're my friend I'm Evie_. If_ you're my enemy I'm The Interimo or The Fungor. Interimo in Latin means **killer** and fungor means _executer_ , Interimo isn't my real surname, but after what I have done I think it suits me the best.

*/~/*

As I walked through the dark I couldn't help but notice the way the moon shown brightly on the night sky.

A full moon.I realised in awe. It was beautiful.

The trees being no more than merre moon glowing and the stars sparkling around_ the_ stars...

I then realised I wasn't the only one admiring the beauty of the night.A tall figure stood right beside me.

Albus Dumbledore.

He was a kind man but with the darkest secrets.

Everyone admired how great and powerfull he was indeed he was great indeed...

He had took care of me all these years. He had helped me...

Albus had always been there for me and now that he needs me I'll gladly help him.

"Proffesor?"I asked curious as I was.

"I think we should go and talk somewhere else."He said and gestured me to follow him.

While we were walking towards the astronomy tower I remembered that it was the only place in Hogwarts that someone can apparate.

Albus took his hand out and the moment I touched it I felt as though I was being sucked.

The second the sensation came it was gone.I took the moment to observe my was dark and there were lighten candles floating around.

"Albus, where are we?"I asked as I turned my head to look at him.

"We are at a place where no eye can see us and no ear can hear us."He answered my question and I realised that I might never know.

"I wanted to talk to you about I have an offer to make."

I stared blankly at **him. My** blank face soon became one of confusion.

What kind of an offer did he have for me?

"You know who Tom Riddle is , am I right?"

"Of **course. Tom** Riddle is Lord Voldemort." I nodded.

"That is where my dear you're wrong."Wait, what?What was he talking about?

"You see Evelia, Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort aren't the same , **Tom Riddle**_ may have_ become _Voldemort, but_ he wasn't always **Voldemort** ,a long time ago he was a reggular student at Hogwarts.A brilliant student but a student, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle,yes,he was a descentant of Slytherin, but he was human, he had a heart that is why he became Lord Voldemort.I believe that he had some good part in him, a** human **part!"

"How can you be sure of that "I asked him.

"Try to think what would you become if I hadn't found you_ can _**you** imagine?"

I shivered at the thought of Albus not finding me, not taking care of me, not teaching me about goodness and control.

"So, you think that if there was a person who could teach Tom Riddle about compassion and goodness Voldemort wouldn't have exsisted?"

"Yes"He said

Then it all clicked;why he had brought me here, why we were having this **__** all fits now.

"Your sending me back in time to save Tom Riddle of himself"It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Yes"He repeated.

"I uderstand _it's_ because he and me are the_same isn_'t it?"

"Yes it is."He said only now he had a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it"I said now fully determinted"but I have some questions."

"Feel free to ask anything."

"To what time will I go?"

"1945;It's his 7th year."

"What will be my back up story?"

"Oh, don't worry about that.I, myself, went back in time and explained to my younger self and Headmaster Dippet the situation."

"You knew I was going to accept your offer."

"It was more of a feeling"He said with a smile and his eyes twinkling behind his haif-moon shaped glasses.

"How will you take me back in time and how are you supposed to bring me back here?"

"All in due time, dear Evie, all in due time."

**Fast Forward **

1 week later and here we are, in the headmaster's _office. We had covered up_ everything._Well almost **we** _hadn't gotten to the "how-I-am-supposed-to-act-as-a-40's-witch-teenager"And I had to go now!

"Proffesor,"I said as he was putting a time turner around my neck."I wanted to ask you this for a while but I didn't get the chance"

He looked at me"Yes..?"

I swalowed"Well, what if I can't teach him compassion?"

"I knew you would ask this sooner or later..."He muttered.

He looked at me with calm blue eyes.

"If you feel like you can't teach him compassion,than kill him"He said in a calm voice like we were talking about the weather!

"Kill...Him...?"

"Yes"

I suddenly felt really man infront of me has been trying so hard to stop help of his hard work to help me keep control and now he was blowing it away just like that?I never actually wanted to go back in time so that I could teach a lesson about love to a psycopatictruth was, even though I didn't want to admit it,that I was because of a junior Voldie, but because it will all be so_different.W_hat if that time's Dumbledore didn't have the knowledge or power to keep me in control like he did now?What if I suddenly blew?What if this...What if that...All these "What if"'s made my head hurt.

"But...But..."I tried to form the words.

Finally I threw my hands in the air and started screaming;

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

He didn't even just watched me as I panted and send him glares that would probably make a Dementor run...eh...I mean float while screaming like a little girl from terror...

Then a thought struck me and all feelings of anger vanished.

Was he testing me?

"Incase your wondering if I'm testing you, "his eyes twinkled knowingly"I am _is_ is only becuase I have faith in you.I trust you to do this and not go backwards."He said smiling.

"I'm proud of you Evie."

I hugged him around the waist as I let unashmed the tears flow down my **_cheeks_**._**Eventually**_ we pulled started whispering words in runes.

And then he was gone or more corectly **I** was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**Introduction part 2**

**I was still standing in the headmaster's office except that the things of the headmaster I knew and loved as a grandfather ****weren't was deffinetly different.**

**I looked at the desk and wasn't at all surprised when I saw there sitting Armando Dippet or was I surprised when I saw a much younger looking Albus sitting in the chair across from him.**

**"Hello"I said trying to break the unberable silence.**

**"Uh, you must be Evelia Interimo"Dippet said with a grin.**

**Albus just stood up and put the sorting hat on my head with a kind smile. **

**"Hm, I see you have finished your education at Hogwarts"The hat said, in my mind.**

**"Yes._But_ I have to retake my 7th year."I said in my mind while at the same time keeping my thoughts and memories away from the hat.**

**"Well, since you keep so much to your self and live in secrecy then better be...SLYTHERIN!"The hat shouted even though there were only 3 people listening.**

**"Excellent"said the younger Albus and took the hat off my head."Now about your back-up story,"He said while looking at Dippet.**

**"Your name will stay the same,"said Dippet"You were homeshooled, your family died and that's why you're finish your education."****Well that was easy.****I thought.**

**!~Fast Forward~!**

**Slowly the students started filing the Great Hall and taking their seats.I had already taken mine.**

**I soon noticed a blonde girl sitting next to me and laughing her head off at something that a dark haired boy boy wore an expression of confusion on his face.**

**The boy noticed me starring and smiled.**

**"Hi I'm Philip."He extended his arm.**

**"I'm Evelia, but call me Evie." I shook his hand. **

**Now the girl was starting to pay attention.**

**"This,"said the boy ...eh..I mean Philip while pointing at the girl."Is the freak I call my friend"With that said he glared at her.**

**"You're just mad a girl dumped you!"She giggled.**

**"She didn't dump me she's just...not here yet OK?"Philip said angrily.**

**"I'm Faith"The girl smiled at me.**

**"Evelia, but call me Evie."**

**Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make friends.**

**We watched as the first years were sorted, Faith turned to me;**

**"I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"**

**"Yes I am"I said.**

**"Oh , really?Hogwarts never gets new students except the first year's , what year are you in?"**

**"7th"I simply said.**

**"Oh, I'm in 7th year too!This is going to be so much fun!You're probably going to be in my dorm since there's always been 1 extra _bed_ the other one's don't have one!We can..."She kept on her babbling excitendly while I kept nodding and eating.**

**I scanned the table and suddenly my eyes widened, just a little.**

**There he was talking to a Malfoy for sure.I thought as I looked in a corner of the table where the future Voldie and Draco's grandfather;Abraxas were talking quite quietly.**

**I moved my hair behind my ear and tried to listen in with my powers.**

**"...What about Alphard Black?"Malfoy asked.**

**"He's in."Voldie said and eyes widened once _more,It_ had already started!**

**I turned to Faith and smiled, while still listening to what the future dark lord and puppet were talking about.**

**~Tom P.O.V~**

**I turned away from Abraxas and looked around my eyes fell on a girl talking to Northman and Swan.**

**"Abraxas,"I turned to the Malfoy"who is that girl?"I asked nodding to the black haired girl.**

**"Oh, she?"He looked at her obviously curious and interested."I have no idea.I have never seen her before."**

**Now that was _something!Abraxas_ knew every girl in the single one of them!**

**"Why you like her?"He winked. idiot!How dare he!I glared._He_ flinched and turned his head elsewhere.I smirked at that.**

**"I want you to find out everything about her._Hogwarts_ doesn't get new student's except obviously the first year's."I said"There's something odd about her."**

**~eViE P.0.V~**

**Like hell they would find out anything about me!**

**I can't believe that idiotic Malfoy has actually dared to come near only he knew, he would be even afraid to think of me!I thought with a sick/crazy/dark/murderous look on my face, but I covered it up immediatly.**

**"I like that too"Faith said after I told her my huge love for sweets and chocolate...mmmm...**

**"Hello"Said Abraxas to me.**

**I looked at him my face clear of emotions.**

**"Goodbye"I said and turned to Philip to ask him about Potions and Slughorn.**

**"So...What's your name?"Abaxas...Again!**

**I knew Tommy boy was watching(and listening) so I decided to have a little fun.I looked at him and smirked.**

**"Evelia Interimo"I answered my eyes never leaving Riddle's wide one's of being caught.**

**I looked at Abraxas to see his own eyes had a calculating look on his face as if pondering what my name said it seemed like he soon realised that it was ridiculous to think like that and he got a flirty look as he pushed the guy next to me out of his sit and sat there.**

**"So why are you here?I mean it is pretty odd that Hogwarts got a new student that isn't a first can't now blame _my _filling me in?"He winked at the last part.**

**I had already decided my act.**

**"Oh it's a pretty long story"I said with a flirty smile of my own.**

"**Well lets just say that heaven didn't want me and hell was afraid I'd take over!"I winked.**

**He laughed, a good fake laugh.I could clearly see he was annoyed.I could also clearly see the whole table was watching us from the beggining.I was aware of everything that was happening around me.I was always aware!I had to be.**

**"I was homeschooled and my parents weren't able to teach me anymore so I got here, to finish my education."**

**"Why weren't your parents able to teach you anymore?"**

**I stayed silent and looked down in good measure**.

"**Well?"**

**"They died"I said and made my voice trembled a little at the end.**

**His face was full of that fake sympathy, but there was also something I despissed;pitty!**

**I looked at Riddle and was surprised to see that his eyes held something that could be categorized as a feeling as real _sympathy_ then I remembered my own words;**

_**"...It's because we're the same isn't it?"**_

**At that time I hadn't realised how true my words were and I had a feeling that in the future they will become more and more true...**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

** I'm really sorry I haven't updated for long...But I guess I just lost inspiration...**  
><strong> And again I'm really really sorry...For now and I repeat For now I will put this story aside.<strong>  
><strong> When(if) the inspiration comes back I'm going to continue the story until then I hope I make other stories, become more experianced actually finish them without any delays...<strong>

** Oh, well I bid you farewell!**

** And again really really sorry...**

** Yours Genuily,LizziePixie-Aiko**


End file.
